Reality VS Dreams
by Fangirl140
Summary: Some people believe that some dreams will never come true, but Aqualad is hopeful that one of his will: the dream where Speedy would finally return his feelings for him. Just plain randomness! Enjoy! R


Garths sat on one of the swings at the park Karen had forced the team to go to, so the twins could run around and play like normal kids. She was actually spending time with them, helping them across monkey bars, pushing them on the swings, or chasing them around the entire play area while they played tag. Watching this, the Atlantean realized that his leader acted very much like a mother to those two. Kicking his tennis shoes into the ground, he watched as the small pebbles that made up the play area flew into the air before falling back down onto the ground.

He looked around, looking for the archer who had disappeared the moment they walked into the park. Speedy was against the entire play day, but since no one can really argue with Bee, he kept his mouth shut and went along with them. Aqualad finally found him, and he was sitting on the branch of a nearby tree; his back leant up against the trunk with his mirror in one hand, a comb in the other.

"Typical…" Garth muttered to himself before turning back to find Bee. She was halfway inside a tunnel as she tried to reach for the twins.

"Hey fishstick…" The Atlantean let out a yelp as he fell off the swing in surprise, gazing up at Roy who had appeared out of absolutely nowhere; a smirk spread across the archer's face.

"Gods, Roy! You know better than to sneak up on me!" he snapped, just about ready to slap that smirk off his face.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I was getting bored, so I decided to come bug you…"

"Oh, lucky me!" he exclaimed sarcastically before propping himself back down on the swing. Shutting his eyes, he recalled memories of the dream he had a few nights ago. It took place at the park they were at, same scenario, same snot-nosed brats running around. It kind of scared him how similar that day and his dream were. Well, the backgrounds were similar…the actions of his team members, especially one, were not.

_"Hey Garth…" The Atlantean nearly jumped and fell out of the swing he was sitting in before a pair of arms wrapped around him, effectively holding him in place and keeping him from falling forward. _

_ "Gods, Roy! You know better than to sneak up on me!" he exclaimed, chuckling as he looked up at the archer._

_ "Sorry…I didn't mean to. I just wanted to come over and hang out with you…there isn't much to do here for a bunch of teens like us…" _

_ "Yeah, I guess…well, except for the swings. They seem to be a favorite to teens everywhere." He gestured towards the other teenagers at the park who swung back and forth on the swings. _

_ "Mostly because they don't have them in middle school and high school," Roy explained, leaning himself against the pole of the swing set as he watched a couple near the swings. The boy was pushing the girl, and a grin was stretched across her face. _

_ "Why are you not swinging?"_

_ The Atlantean looked up at the archer, a shy smile on his face, "I don't know exactly how to get going…"_

_ "Seriously? It's not that hard, really…" Roy stated, hesitantly stepping up behind Garth, "…if you want, I could push you…"_

_ "That'd be great!" The archer grabbed the chains of the swing, pulling them back before letting go, the Atlantean moving forward. His hands would touch Garth's lower back as he pushed him, and Aqualad couldn't have been happier. _

A pebble smashed into the back of his head, Roy's voice playing through his ears, "Oy, Garth!" The Atlantean shook his head before turning to look back at the archer. He cursed the sun for being right behind Roy because one: he was being slightly blinded, and two: it was making Speedy look more heavenly than ever, and he actually had to grip the chains of the swing tightly and use all his will power to keep himself from tackling the boy to the ground.

"W-What?" he stuttered, his gaze affixed on the archer.

"I asked you why you're not swinging?" His heart stopped. He couldn't believe Roy had just asked him that. Could his dream really be coming true?

"Umm…I don't know exactly how to get going…" he recited, remember the phrase from his dream. He looked up at Speedy hopeful, but his hopes were crushed when the archer started laughing.

"Seriously! You've got to be kidding me! It's the easiest thing in the world!" Roy doubled over laughing while the Atlantean glared at him.

"Hey, it's not funny! It's not my fault we don't have swings underwater!"

"Aw, come on fishboy," the archer finally said as his laughter was reduced to giggles, "you know I'm just teasing ya…"

"Well…maybe you could help me…"

"How?"

"Why don't you push me?" he suggested slowly, feeling a little stupid for asking.

"Okay…" Garth felt his heart skip a beat. Even though it wasn't going exactly like his dream, he was still happy as ever. Suddenly, a pair of hands shoved him in the back, and he fell forward off the seat once again. He glowered at Speedy who had the biggest smile on his face as he tried not to laugh. "What?" Roy asked innocently, "You asked me to push you!"

Aqualad couldn't take it anymore, "Goddamn it Roy! You know what I meant!" Mothers of little children around the two boys glared at the Atlantean before picking up their children and leaving, but Garth did not care. At that moment, he was pissed and heartbroken. "Why can't you just be nice for a few seconds, instead of fucking messing with me every chance you get?"

"Because it's way too easy to mess with you…" He grit his teeth before turning on his heel and walking away. How could he get his hopes up? It was just a dream. Sure, he had many other dreams about the archer that he wished would come true, but this time, he actually thought the archer would show some feelings towards him like in the dream. Something to let him know that he liked him back, but nothing like that happened. He felt so stupid.

When they got back to the tower, Bee carried the twins back inside as they were both too tired to even stay awake. However, when Aqualad tried to follow them, Speedy shut the door and stepped in front of him.

"Garth…talk to me. What's bugging you?" _You…_he thought.

"Nothing…" He tried to walk around the archer to get to the door, but again, Roy stopped him.

"You're lying…now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Why do you care anyways? I mean, you harass me every day, and you don't seem to care whether or not you hurt my feelings, so why the sudden change in attitude?" Garth didn't mean to have such a harsh tone behind his words, but he meant everything he was saying. The archer didn't respond; he just stood there silent. The Atlantean didn't want to wait for him to reply, so he stepped around Speedy and opened the door, but a hand slammed the door shut, and before he knew it, he was pinned against the wall.

"Speedy, what the he-" He was cut off though by a pair of lips against his. His eyes widened at what the archer was doing until he found himself melting into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Roy's neck while the archer's arms snaked around his waist. Garth couldn't believe it. He was kissing him. The boy he had been dreaming about and longing for was finally kissing him. Pulling away, both boys panted for air.

"R-Roy, d-do you have-"

"Feelings for you?" the archer finished the Atlantean's question, "Yes I do…I have for a long time. It's just…I didn't know if you shared my feelings." Garth's heart literally leaped beneath his chest in joy. He had to mentally pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and when he realized he wasn't, he hugged the archer tight.

"Oh, I have had these feelings for awhile," he confessed, "but I was worried about the same thing…I didn't want to tell you, and then have you reject me…" Roy smiled, pressing a tender kiss to Garth's lips.

"Well, there's no need to worry now…" he whispered, "I'm here, and I always will be."

Once again, they leaned in for another kiss, and the Atlantean felt happy because one of his dreams finally became a reality. He was finally holding the one he truly loved in his arms, and he couldn't be happier. Now, Garth never wants to go to sleep because reality just became better than his dreams.

**OHH! I love this pairing so much! I came up with this idea after going to a picnic on base with my parents. They had a park with a bunch of swings which is where I spent most of my time because like what Roy said in the story, middle schools and high schools don't have swings! The swing set was the first place I would always go during recess in elementary. Anyways, because of the picnic, I got this idea for a drawing/comic about Speedy and Aqualad. Aqualad would be yelling, "Push me Roy! Push me!" And Speedy would just completely shove him off the swing. That's how I somehow created this fic. Also, the whole wanting dreams to come true kind of came from me. I used to write stories about me being with guys I liked, and how I'd dream for them to come true, but of course, they wouldn't! I hope you readers liked it, and please please please!...REVIEW! **


End file.
